We're in for Some Chop
We're in for Some Chop is a Halo 3 multiplayer achievement. It's obtained by destroying an enemy with equipment (e.g. a Trip Mine) in a ranked playlist or in campaign. It is represented by a yellow eight-pointed star on top of a red eight-pointed star. On top of this is a red circle with a white dash across it (a "No Entry" sign). It gives the player five gamerpoints. Methods *In Tsavo Highway, use a Plasma Pistol to disable a Brute Chopper while a Brute is driving it. Damage the chopper with a Fuel Rod gun or a melee, then throw a Trip Mine at the Chopper, and detonate the mine, or simply wait until the Chopper reactivates. When the Brute drives off, the mine will explode. Either way, the Chopper will be destroyed. *Alternatively, if a Brute Chopper is about to drive past you, throw a Trip Mine just as it's about to go past, then it will run over it and get blown to smithereens. *Use a Trip Mine on any vehicle in the first Prowler battle on The Covenant. *Use a Power Drain on a Grunt while he's driving a Ghost — the EMP will disable the Ghost, and the following explosion should kill the Grunt. *In The Ark, bring a Ghost to the area where the Jackals fight Marines. There is a small tunnel that leads to a very large area with two Ghosts, a normal Wraith, and two Anti-Air Wraiths. Ghost-boost quickly to the left of the area right next to the tunnel's entrance, behind the upside-down Mongoose and Warthog. Drop a Trip Mine under a parked and unmanned Chopper, and run. If you get away fast enough, a Brute will enter the Chopper, activating its gravitational field and detonating the Trip Mine. If you stay too close, he will shoot you on foot instead of using the Chopper, running over the mine and detonating it on foot. If you do not damage the Chopper prior to placing the Trip Mine, the blast may not destroy it, so try shooting it a little with the Ghost on the way up — but don't slow down. *A relatively simple way to get this achievement is to jump onto the first Anti-Air Wraith in the campaign level The Storm and melee until the gunner dies; then, simply place a Trip Mine beneath the Anti-Air Wraith and run away. Disputed Methods The following methods have been disputed and have not worked for everyone that has tried it. *The easiest way which requires no finesse is to play Tsavo Highway on Normal difficulty. Grab a Warthog and just drive past everything. When you get to the first barrier blocking the tunnel (where the convoy is hit) grab a Chopper, disable the barrier, and drive on. At the second break in the bridge (after the Covenant Cruiser jumps in) drive your Chopper carefully to the breaking point of the bridge. There should be a steel I-beam jutting out where you can drive your chopper over and take it into the next part of the level (The Broken Path). Just drive past everything else until you get to the 2 parked Choppers, 2 Brutes, and an overturned Warthog. Grab the Trip Mine next to the Warthog and race over to the nearest Shade. Jump out and run straight towards it (getting in between the turrets). Bash the Shade itself until you see visible damage—alternate between meleeing the front of the Shade and its turrets. Once you see it take damage, drop the Trip Mine right below the Shade and run so the gunner turns. The Trip Mine should blow and you get your achievement—Shades count as vehicles. *Yet another method requires slightly more finesse. When you reach the first energy barrier on the level Tsavo Highway, jump out of your Warthog. Search the nearby buildings for a Trip Mine. Once you have the Trip Mine, run out into the middle of the road and fire several shots at one of the Brute Choppers (there are several here). When the Chopper starts moving toward you, place the Trip Mine. Wait for the Chopper to get too close to avoid the mine, and jump to the side. You'll take some splash damage, but by jumping, you should avoid being killed in the blast. If you don't feel brave enough to try this, just lay the mine, find some high ground directly in front of the mine, and shoot at a Chopper to lure it onto the mine. *Another way is to go through Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty until you get to The Broken Path. Then, after you fight all the Brutes (be sure to get a Trip Mine from the far "base") and the Pelicans drop off a couple Warthogs and some Marines, wait until the Brutes in the Choppers attack you. Throw a Spike Grenade in front of the Chopper, and then while the Chopper gets launched up, place a Trip Mine below him. You will get the achievement afterward. *Just damage a Chopper on Tsavo Highway with a Brute Shot, and if you are close enough, you will be able to throw a Trip Mine and destroy the vehicle while the driver recovers. (Wait until the two top frontal spikes are bent up. This proves it's been damaged enough.) *An easy way to do this on Tsavo Highway is to play on Co-op. After The Broken Path, both players should grab a Trip Mine from the base at the top. Get in a Warthog and drive up the hill until you get about perpendicular with the sniping post. Both players should get out and stand on one side of the vehicle. You should get a Checkpoint around this area. When the Choppers crest over the hill, a few will aim at you. Have one person throw a Trip Mine when the Chopper charges you. If it hits, the chopper will be thrown into the air and will be temporarily stalled. During that pause, have the other player throw their Trip Mine at it. This should kill the Chopper and get the achievement. If you both need it, Revert to Last Save and repeat, with the player who killed the Chopper last time throwing their mine first. Multiplayer Methods *On Rat's Nest in multiplayer Big Team, Trip Mines spawn at the base of the stairs outside the back of the flag room’s big door. *Warthogs, Mongooses, and a Ghost will circle the map, giving you a chance to play "chicken." Run in front of them, drop the mine and hope for the kill. If you want you can Plasma Pistol them and then throw the mine, or weaken them from a distance with other weapons. **Results are best when attacking Ghosts and Mongooses as they have less health than a Warthog. **In a big team Slayer, you will have many attempts if you camp this position. *You can also just get three friends to sit in a Warthog and let you destroy it with them inside. Make sure you alert your teammates to any activated mines! Trivia *The name is a reference to a line from the movie Aliens. It is also featured in Starcraft. *If you manage to destroy a Scarab with a Power Drain or a Trip Mine, it won't count towards the achievement, since the Scarab is classified as "ultra-heavy infantry," despite looking like a vehicle. *This achievement was once impossible to acquire in Multiplayer. This changed with the addition of Ranked Big Team Battle. Category:Halo 3 Achievements